2005 SHL Cup Finals
The 2005 SHL/XHL Cup Finals '''was the championship series of the '''SHL/XHL's 2004-2005 Season, being the culmination of it. The championship had Team X contend with the Ultimate Royals, in which they won four games to three for their fourth SHL Cup in franchise history. It was Team X's fifth finals appearance (the first since the 1999-2000 Season), and the Ultimate Royals' third (the first since the 2001-2002 Season.) Rookie Nick Phillips was selected as the recipient of all three prestigious playoff awards, the Royal Jersey Trophy for most points, the Veiled Heart Trophy for most outstanding player, and the Canadian Leaf Trophy for most valuable player in the playoffs, becoming the first player to ever do so. Journey to the Finals ' Team X' This was Team X's first finals appearance in five years, the longest such drought since their cups during the 1995-1996 Season and 1999-2000 Season. Since their last championship, Team X had first round exits for three consecutive years before obtaining a third round berth against the Kimberly Knights, who would go on to win the championship the previous year. To begin their season, Team X signed three rookies - Nick Phillips, Brenden Donaghy, and Chad Mackenzie, that began play on the second line before breaking out into major production, taking over the top line of offense in less than 7 games. Before this signing, and including making Nick the new captain after previous captain Stephen Hunter, Team X was seen as a universal non-favorite that wouldn't make "significant waves". Defenders Gustav Magerkoff and Thomas Bronec were promoted to season regulars, and Robert Thorman was a promoted center. Buck Kampra took over the starting job as goaltender, with Rick Dowan backing him up after a highly competitive preseason. In the playoffs, Team X eliminated Team Daiku in five games, the Kimberly Knights in six games, and the Koren Killers in seven games. Despite their powerful offense, defense, and goaltending, they were considered slight underdogs in the final, but it was universally agreed upon that their playmaking would be their X-factor. ' Ultimate Royals' This was Ultimate's first finals appearance since the 2001-2002 Season. Since their last championship, Ultimate made two consecutive second-round exits, both in six games, losing valuable players due to injury. Ultimate's season began with the signing of Oliver Marton, who was widely considered to be the greatest first overall pick in both franchise and league history, joining Randy Roysmith on his final year in the league and Jonathan Huchas, his venerable, veteran linemate. Additionally, the Royals signed three goaltenders to back-up Varo Rukt - Justin Lambré, Tyler Nicklaus, and Tyson Schauss. Paul Ford joined as an undrafted free agent from the XHF, and Vick Corona, arguably known as the greatest two-way player of his time, was hitting his prime in capability. Tim Robinson and Doug Lazlow were promoted to top-line defenders as well. During the playoffs, Ultimate eliminated the Benton Bruisers in five games, the Cochrane Wildcats in four games, and the Damon City Warlords in six games. Ultimate was widely considered to be the favorites to win the finals, due to their offensive and defensive domination, and star goaltender Varo Rukt (a veteran of their last two cups) having franchise-record stats during the postseason. Ultimate was also the first team in league history to record over 100 goals in a single postseason, with 124 in total. They repeated this feat the following year in the 2005-2006 Season with 116 goals. Their record was held for years until Team X broke it during the 2009-2010 Season with 132. Game Summaries The series went to the maximum of seven games. 'Game 1: Team X 2-1 Ultimate Royals' In a very close, defensive matchup, in which both teams landed 40 shots on net, the game was described as a breakout of scoring, hitting, and blocking. Cal Rest potted Team X's first goal of the final at the closing seconds of the first period. In the third period, after a blank second period, Jonathan Huchas slapped a power play goal past Buck Kampra through the five hole to tie the game up. Within the final five minutes of the third, both teams stormed hard, with Team X landing fifteen shots to Ultimate's twelve. Shawn Selander secured a breakaway attempt at the end of the period, but couldn't get past Buck's stick. On the same play, Buck tossed it upwards to David Gunnia, who passed it to Rainer Fitula and Robert Thorman, who scored with 1:14 left via wrist shot to secure the first game for Team X. Team Rosters ' Team X' ' Ultimate Royals' Facts ...